Talk:Kick/@comment-5982893-20131011013632
A little story of mine. Stuck in a world where when one thing goes right, another goes wrong. A victory becomes a defeat. Paranoia. A smile between two people becomes a frown between someone else. When an unbreakable link is hated by others. No one did anything wrong. Just hatred. Jealousy. ----------------------- A brightened up day is all he pretty much needed. I mean, getting teased and hit isn't the best way to start your day, but being surrounded by people, while you're the nervous as you've ever been in your entire life, and all you want to do is talk to one specific person... Then yeah, a brightened up day would be great. He tightened his jacket around his today and prepared to take the steps that would change his life forever. Her auburn hair and tanned skin shined in the fall sun. The way it was shining gave a tint to the earth, calming, but not enough. Then she saw him. Yeah, the guy. With the ruffeld blond hair and deep periwinkle eyes, this day couldn't get any more interesting. Or could it? "What do you want from me?" "Nothing. Except an answer." "To what?" "Do you like me?" He blurted. "Why?" "Because I..." "No I don't like you." Silence. "I kinda sorta love you..." She was cut off by a warm embrace. "And I kinda sorta love you." She smiled. And they walked off, cheeks red, bright smiles, and laughter. A boy with midnight black hair stood next to a girl with a cheerful smile on her face. All of a sudden she buried her head in his chest in pain. "What?" "Something's wrong..." "WITH THEM?!" "No, not at all. Somewhere else. I can feel it." He closed his eyes and felt a sharp pain. "I do too. It's behind us." Paranoia filled their bodies. "What do you think it is?" "Revenge is cold. Paranoia is worry shivering worry. Jealousy is..." He stopped. "Pain." She smirked, then turned. "Nick, guys, it seems as our work isn't done. Nick, Jorge, Joshua, go look at them from a distance. Chris, Roland, Emanuel, go look across the fields and grounds for gossip. Anything about them, with good nature or spite and hatred, anything is good information. Will, go get Christina, fill her in, and join Chris. Him and I will try to find people too. AND THIS TIME, KEEP IT CLASSIFIED!" Joshua and his team were watching the boy and girl walk around talking. "I'd like to ask you another question." He said. "What's going on tonight with you?" He asked her. "Nothing. Why?" "Um... I was wondering if you'd..." "Like to go to dinner?" "Yeah." "I'd love to." They both smiled and continued. Little did they know that hatred was brewing. Lucille threw off her coat, grunting. "Ugh! Where is he?!" Her friend walked closer. "Who?" "Him! Blond hottie? My crush?" "What do you mean? He said he'd wait for you?" "No. I just don't see him anywhere." "He could be inside. He has the tendency to get hurt a lot." Lucille just walked away. She saw the guy and the girl beside eachother talking. A hatred grew in her brown eyes, and the girl's hazel ones locked with hers, wondering what was bothering her. A shocked expression haunted her face, with a deep, husky voice comforting her, saying, "What's wrong?" What'd you think? Want me to continue?